


The House That Max Built

by RiceKrispies34



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Sneaky Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceKrispies34/pseuds/RiceKrispies34
Summary: Max discovers the wonders of masturbation and sex. The story of how his new discoveries change the fuller household FOREVER! *cue dramatic music*
Relationships: DJ Fuller/Stephanie Tanner, Max Fuller/DJ Fuller, Max Fuller/DJ Fuller/Stephanie Tanner, Max Fuller/Stephanie Tanner
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Max arrived home after spending some time at Rose’s house. The house was quiet but his mom had assured him that Jackson was home.

“Jackson,” Max yelled as he walked through the front door. “I’m home.”

When no reply came Max just shrugged and made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He was tired from playing with Rose earlier and was thinking up taking a nap. 

He yawned as he double stepped up the stairs reaching the bedroom door shortly. It was closed and thought he could hear voices inside, but Max didn’t pay any attention to it as he turned the knob and walked on in.

As soon as he entered he knew Jackson was going to kill him. His brother hadn’t seen or heard him enter but Max had definitely seen him.

Jackson lay completely naked on his bed headphones in his ears with one hand holding his phone the other wrapped around his penis, stroking it furiously as he stared at the screen. 

Max knew he should probably walk out before Jackson saw him and murdered him, but he remained standing in the doorway, completely mesmerized as he watched his older brother masturbate. He knew about masturbation but had never done it himself, he thought it was disgusting and wrong but as he stared at Jackson’s nude body, he felt his own penis harden in his pants and the urge to copy his brother grew.

“MAX WHAT THE FUCK??!!” Jackson pulled out his earbuds, sitting up in the bed as he tried to hide under the covers. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT!”

Max didn’t move, he couldn’t move. “I’m sorry Jackson,” was all he could manage to say. 

“Get out,” Jackson demanded but Max still didn’t move. He didn’t move when Jackson made his way angrily towards him and told him to leave once more.

“I said get the fuck out!” Jackson raised his hand and slapped Max across his left cheek leaving it bright red but Max still didn’t move.

“No,” he said bluntly as he fought the tears welling in his eyes, his cheek stinging.

“Yes, you are!” Jackon picked Max up over his shoulder and carried him out of the room, “and you aren’t going to tell anyone what happened.”

“No,” Max said again, kicking Jackson’s bare penis, forcing the older boy to drop him and howl in pain. “You’re going to show me how to masturbate or else I’m going to tell mom you hit me.

“Fine,” Jackson got out as he hunched over, recovering from Max’s kick. “I’ll fucking show you.”

Max smiled as he raced back into the bedroom, “you better be a good teacher or else I’m going to have to tell mom about all the bad words you’re using.”

The main in Jackson’s crotch had mostly subsided when he lay naked on his bed, his dick semi-hard with Max laying next to him still fully clothed but with a noticeable tent in his pants.

“Well for starters Jackson laughed,” you’ll have to get naked,”

Max quickly listened to his older brother, taking off his shirt first before pulling down his pants leaving him just in his underwear. He slowly slipped out of his boxers, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden as he through them to the floor, looking at his brother who sat with his jaw open in shock as he took in the size of his young brother’s cock. 

“Is everything ok?” Max asked

“Yeah, it’s just I didn’t expect it to be so big.” Jackson motioned at Max’s dick

“I-is that bad,” Max nervously tried to cover his hard penis.

“No of course not,” Jackson chuckled, “you’re going to make a lot of girls happy with it,”

Max smiled as he lowered his gaze to Jackson’s cock that had grown back to full mast at the sight of his younger brother. He realized that his penis was bigger than his brothers. He broadened his shoulders full with confidence as he looked back at Jackson’s face. “Now what?”

“Well,” Jackson said, “it’s quite simple really, just grab your cock like this,” he wrapped his hand around his shaft and waited for Max to mimic his movements. Once he did he continued, “and now just run your hand up and down.”

Max listened to his brother as he started to jack off for the first time, going slowly at first as Jackson did the same. “When you go down, try to pull your foreskin over your head.”

Max nodded as he sped up his hand.

“That’s it good job Max,” Jackson encouraged his younger brother as he jerked off with him. This definitely wasn’t what he thought he’d be doing today.

The two brothers stroked their cocks hard in unison.

“Ah I’m going to cum,” Max moaned as he shot his load onto his chest and Jackson did the same shortly after. “Thanks, Jackson,” Max said afterward. “I’m going to have a show to clean myself off.”

Jackson smiled as Max hopped off the bed, getting a boy look at the young boy’s ass as he grabbed a towel and ran the bathroom. Jackson wasn’t going to little Max know it but, he was seriously turned on by his younger brother and know that he knew what he was packing, this wasn’t going to the last of their brother fun.

DJ came home shortly after forcing Jackson to scramble to get dressed, putting his plans on hold for the time being.

The next day was Monday and Max was up bright and early excited for school.

“How can you be so cheerful on Monday?” Jackson complained from the kitchen table as his younger brother hopped down the stairs.

Max ignored his brother and grabbed his lunch off the counter and headed out the door.

Max couldn’t sit still in class, He couldn’t stop thinking about masturbating with his brother and his dick was hard in his pants, his mind wondering what his classmates looked like naked. Finally, he couldn’t take it any longer as he asked to go to the bathroom, trying to the best of his abilities to hide the bulge in his pants as he left the classroom.

He rushed into a stall, practically pulling down his pants before he was inside as he sat on the toilet, with his cock in hand. Max’s mind filled with thoughts of Rose naked between his legs, sucking on his cock, taking all of it inside her mouth. He stroked his cock even harder than he did with Jackson. He thought of fucking her, sending his dick into her pussy, fucking her as hard as he could.

Max didn’t know his mind could work like this. He hadn’t had any of these thoughts before but now he couldn’t get them out of his head, he didn’t want to. 

He moaned loudly before covering his mouth. He was pretty sure he was alone in the bathroom, he hadn’t paid much attention when he raced inside. Max slowed his strokes till he was sure he was alone, not shying away as the room filled with his moans.

Rose changed to Jackson in his mind, his dick buried in his older brother’s ass. He knew it was wrong to imagine having sex with his brother, even after what had happened the day before, but the thought of fucking Jackson turned him on more than Rose did.  
Max almost screamed as he shot his hot load onto the bathroom floor. It took him a few seconds to recover and catch his breath before he grabbed some toilet paper and wiped up the globs of his cum off the floor. He flushed them down the toilet as he pulled up his pants, not forgetting to wash his hands before heading back to class.

Over the next three days, Max would go to the bathroom and jerk off at least once, going twice on Wednesday. He’d even snuck a ruler out with him curious to how long his hard penis actually was. It was hard to resist stroking himself as he laid the ruler along the top of his shaft, revealing that his cock was a little longer than eight inches. Max knew that Jackson thought he was big but was curious about what the average size was and made sure to check as soon as he got home.

Max was in disbelief when he found out he was almost three inches longer than the average male man at only eleven years old. He thought something was wrong with him, but Jackson hadn’t seemed too worried so he pushed the thoughts aside.

The next morning Max awoke with his dick already hard. It was Friday but Max couldn’t go another day at school, going to the bathroom to get off. He developed a plan that he would pretend to be sick and stay home all day. Maybe even check out that porn stuff Jackson had told him about yesterday.

Jackson was already up and downstairs with everybody else, but Max wasn’t planning on joining them. He waited till his mom came into his room to get him out of bed for school.

“Max time to get up,” DJ clapped her hands making sure her second son was awake

“Mom,” Max croaked, “I don’t think I can go to school today. I don’t feel too well.”

DJ not having any reason not to trust Max, unlike Jackson, he was always honest with her. She believed him without hesitation and said he could spend the day at home 

“Okay Max, Well, I have to go to work honey you think you’ll be okay by yourself?”

Max nodded slowly as DJ gave him a kiss on his forehead,” Just call me if you need anything.”  
DJ closed the door behind her as she left Max alone in his room.

The boy waited until everyone had left and he’d heard the front door open and close one final time, meaning he had the house to himself for the day.

As soon as he was positive he was alone in the house and no one would be coming back for something they’d forgotten, he threw the sheets off himself, pulling off his shirt as he kicked his Pajama pants to the floor, leaving him naked in his bed.

His dick hadn’t softened even the tiniest of bits. He grabbed ahold of it and began jacking himself off like there was no tomorrow. He lay on his bed facing the ceiling, finally able to jerk off in his bed for the first time since Jackson had shown him for the first time. 

It wasn’t long till Max blew his load, firing it all over his bedsheets. He didn’t care though, he knew it was only the first of many orgasms he was going to enjoy that day.

Max had cummed two more times already and it wasn’t quite eleven yet when he finally decided he needed something to eat and made his way down to the kitchen still completely naked. He quickly fixed himself some breakfast before practically inhaling it before heading back up to his room.

He thought that it was finally time to check out that porn thing Jackson was telling him about, he seemed to think it was pretty amazing. Max grabbed his iPad, laying back on his bed as he went to the website his older brother had told him about. He tapped on the first video that popped up, his dick fully hard again as two naked girls were kissing on the screen

His fulled his foreskin back slowly had the two made out, speeding up his hand as one of the girls got down between the other’s legs and began licking at her pussy. 

After a while, a man entered the scene and the two girls started sucking on his cock. God Jackson was right this was incredible. The girls were complimenting the man on how big his penis, which made Max feel good considering he wasn’t much smaller than the guy.

Max was moaning out loud as the girls did the same as one of them got fucked while they licked at the other girl’s pussy. 

Max tried to fight it but it was no use as his dick erupted shooting his semen onto his iPad. “Shit,” he cursed which surprised himself. He wasn’t the swearing type, but something was changing inside of him.

He whipped his cum off his iPad, staring at it in his hand, suddenly curious about what it would taste like. He lifted his hand up to his nose giving it a sniff before hesitantly sticking out his tongue as he tasted himself for the first time.

“Mmmm, salty yet satisfying,” he thought, licking all of the white jizz of his hand.

Max watched the end of the video as he tried to jerk his member back up but it needed some rest. It ended with the guy cumming all over the girls’ faces. Max was so intrigued by the video that he watched four more, while he rubbed his soft dick.

By the time he was able to get hard again, he was sick of watching porn and just lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling, slowing stroking her cock dreaming of having sex with Rose. He had deicide that next time they were alone together he was going to ask her if she wanted to have sex with him.

Max was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the front door open and the footsteps coming up the stairs

“Oh, Mylanta!”

Max looked at the doorway to see his mom standing there with her hands out, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

“Max!” DJ said trying to gain her composer, “you said you were sick?”

“Sorry, mom.”

“Sorry mom?” that’s it? that’s all you’ve got to say for yourself? Pretending you were sick so you can stay home and masturbate… oh my.”DJ stared at her son’s cock in total disbelief. She couldn’t believe how big he was. He was only eleven but his dick had to be at least eight inches long. Already way bigger than his father had been.

“Sorry, it just that Jackson showed me how to on the weekend and now it’s all I can do. If I was at school I’d just be doing it in the washroom all day instead.” 

“Uh-huh,” DJ wasn’t even listening to her son’s excuse and her mind didn’t even register the part about Jackson showing his younger brother how to jerk off, her eyes were glued to his impressive dick.

“Mom?” Max said, “are you okay?”

“Yes, Max,” DJ broke out of her mini trance as she began to prosses most of what her son had said. “Sounds like you need a girl’s help. DJ couldn’t believe she had just said that to her kid but she was still mesmerized by his dick. “Would you like me to help you out sweetie?”

Max couldn’t believe what his mom was suggesting either but was too horny and young to care as he nodded his head as DJ made her way to the foot of the bed. Max scooted so his mom had room to join him on his bed.

DJ enthusiastically got on the bed with her naked son looking into his eyes as she grabbed a hold of his cock.

Max moaned as someone other than himself touched his penis for the first time.

“How does that feel honey?” DJ asked as she slowly started running her hand up and down along his shaft.

“It feels so good mom!” Max moaned as DJ stroked his dick even faster. She pulled his foreskin back over his head and leaned down, sticking out her tongue as she licked the tip of his cock. “Oh fuck mom, that feels amazing!”

“Language Max” DJ teased as she flicked her tongue against his tip again. With her free hand, she started to play with Max’s balls, fondling the min her fingers and sucking on them occasionally.

“This feels incredible mom,” Max felt as if he was in heaven. 

DJ smiled as she wanted to show Max more what she could do. She stopped stroking his shaft, using both her hands to pull her shirt up over her head, throwing on the floor with Max’s PJs.

The young boy marveled at his mom’s luscious breasts, almost blowing his load when she undid her bra. “You like them?’ DJ jiggled her tits for her son, “you used to love sucking on these.”

Max nodded as his mom grabbed the back of his head and sent his face into her chest. He started to lick on her left tit first while playing with the right before switching.

That continued with Max sucking on his mother’s tits for the first time since he was a baby while she resumed stroking his member. “You taste amazing mom!” Max mumbled into her breasts.”

“Thanks, honey,” DJ smiled, “but I doubt I taste as good as your big cock.” She gently pushed her son back on to the bed as she climbed on top of his waist, positioning her tits around his dick as she started fucking him with her big breasts.

“Oh mom, fuck this is amazing.”

“I know sweetie,” DJ winked at Max. “And It’s about to get even better. She lowered her mouth and took the head of Max’s cock past her lips, continuing to fuck the rest with her tits.

Max couldn’t even form words as he just lay there, watching his mom work wonders on his dick. This felt so much better than he had imagined in his daily bathroom jack off sessions. 

Eventually, DJ arms and tits grew tired so she had to resort to giving her middle child his first proper blow job. He was so big she knew it would take a while for her to be able to fit all of it inside. She stroked his lower shaft as she was able to suck on the first four inches or so of her son’s pole.

“I didn’t think it could get any better,” Max moaned smiling as his mom bobbed her head down on his dick.

DJ continued her work on Max’s cock and soon she wasn’t stroking him anymore as she had managed to fit all of him inside after only five minutes.

“Fuckkkk,” Max moaned, his cock all the way down his mom’s throat. She stayed down on him as long as she could but it wasn’t long before she had to come up for air.

“Fuck I’m rust,” she said mostly to herself. “Okay, max so this time when I take you in my mouth I want you to send you hips forward ok?” 

“Okay mom,” Max nodded.

DJ grinned as she dove back down, her nose hitting Max’s chest as he listened to what he had said and started to fuck his mother’s mouth. DJ was forced to grab her hair out of the way, holding it behind her head like a ponytail as she got face fucked by her kid.

Her face was turning red as she felt max’s cock hit deep in her throat, he was so much bigger than his father and was hitting places he never could dream of.

“Mom,” Max moaned, still fucking her mouth hard, “I’m going to CUMMM!” his hips stopped moving as his dick erupted sending his spunk down his mom’s throat.

DJ couldn’t believe how much her son was shooting out and had to pull off taking the last couple of shots on her lips.

“Delicious,” Dj licked her lips clean as max lay back, recovering from the biggest orgasm of his young life.

“Up for some more sweetie?” DJ asked.

“Of course,” Max nodded, “but I don’t think I’ll be able to get it up for a little bit.”

“That’s okay Max, there’s other stuff we can do in the meantime.”

Max sat up eagerly as he had an idea of where his mom was going with this. She got off the bed, turning around, facing away from Max as she bent over, pull down her pants, gave her middle child a nice look at her sweet ass as well as her red panties. 

“Hop off for a second love,” DJ said as she turned back around to face him.

Max wasn’t about to disobey his mom anytime soon, especially after what had just transpired. He scooted off the bed before his mom got on, taking his place. “You do the honors,” she said spreading her legs. He hastily got back on the bed between his mother’s legs, reaching for her waist as he pulled down her panties.

It took a second for Max to take in the beauty of his mom’s pussy. It was totally hairless and dripping wet. 

“Want to taste it?” DJ asked, knowing full well what his answer would be. Yet she was still surprised when he didn’t hesitate and dove between her legs. “Oh fuck Max!” She screamed as he started licking at her clit. She couldn’t believe how talented he was considering this was his first sexual experience, he was like a pro.

He stuck his tongue out, willing it to go as deep as possible. Trying to copy what he’d see in the porn he had watched earlier. He went back to licking at DJ’s clit as he sent two of his fingers into her wet cunt.

“Yes, Max just like that honey fuck your mama with your fingers!” DJ had started to play with her tits as well as sucking on her own fingers as she watched her son eat her out. She started to fuck her mouth with her fingers as Max did the same down below.

His mom’s moans urged him on as he now had four fingers in her pussy.

“Oh fuck honey I’m gonna cum!” DJ squirted all over Max’s face, “oh I’m sorry max are you ok?”

Max giggles at his mom’s worries, “of course mom, that was amazing.”

DJ laughed as well, “So you up for the big fun?”

Max looked down at his cock which had risen back up to its full potential before nodding.

“Well then what are you waiting for? Stick that big cock in your mom’s pussy.

Max rapidly got to his knees as positioned his dick at the edge of DJ’s pussy, looking her in the eyes as if to get one final go ahead.

DJ smiled as Max pushed forward sending the first few inches inside as his mom took his virginity. “Fuck!’ the two of them moaned together. 

Max slowly rocked back and forth easing half of his dick into DJ’s cunt, “that’s it, Max, you’re doing great, you can go a little harder if you want though.”

The boy sped up as his mother had wished, “oh yeah that’s it Max fuck your mom.”  
DJ’s breasts we bouncing as she watched her son fuck a girl for the first time and she was so happy that she was the lucky girl.

Soon Max worked all eight inches of his cock into mom’s pussy, his balls slapping hard against her butt cheeks as he fucked her a fast as he could.

“How does this feel mom?” he asked.

“So good Max so fucking good!”

“Yeah? Max said as he felt some new energy inside of him. “You like your son fucking your pussy?”

DJ was a little surprised by Max’s boldness but it turned her on even more. (if that was even possible at this point) She bit her lip and nodded as she rocked in time with his thrust, “I love you, Max, I love your cock, I love having you fuck me like the slut I am.”

It was Max’s turn to be shocked by DJ’s words but he kept fucking her pussy hard, grabbing hold of her tits occasionally, making sure his mom felt good. 

“That’s it honey, fuck your mom with that big cock of yours!” DJ lowered her hand down her pussy and began rubbing her clit.

“Fuck,” DJ moaned as she came for a second time this time covering her son’s cock and chest with her juices as he continued to fuck her hard. “You’re such a fucking young stud!”

Max smiled, as much as he loved his mom’s words and they were true, he felt his end fast approaching. The boy leaned down and started to suck on his mother’s breasts as he tried to hold out a little longer.

DJ was in the same boat as her son, despite cumming only minutes earlier.

“Mom,” was all Max managed to get out before DJ cut him off

“I know Max, cum in me, cum in my pussy, I want to feel you fill me up! Cum in your mommy’s pussy!”

Max nodded in response as his balls tightened and his cock fired his load deep inside his mother’s pussy as she squirted for the third time herself. 

Once had finished cumming, Max fell on top of his mom, giving her a nice hug before sitting up abruptly. 

“Fuck we smell awful,” he said, racing out of the room and straight to the shower, leaving his mom laying naked on his bed, her pussy full of his cum.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day was Saturday and the Fuller family was out shopping in the mall. Max wasn’t entirely thrilled as they had been shopping for a while. 

He, DJ, and Stephanie were in a stupid clothing store. Max didn’t want to be there but his mom insisted that he needed some new clothes. DJ shoved a pair of jeans into his arms and told him to try them on. 

Stephanie followed her nephew to the change rooms, holding a weird-looking shirt. The store was pretty crowded and there was only one free room.

“You want to go first?” Max asked his aunt, not super keen on trying on the pants.

“We’re kind of in a little bit of a rush Max,” Stephanie said. “your mom’s parking is going to expire soon. You ok to share?”

Max nodded and the two of them headed inside, locking the door behind them.

Max was a little nervous to change in front of his aunt and didn’t move at first as he watched Steph pull her shirt over her head, giving him a good look and her big breasts under her red bra. 

He felt his dick instantly harden as Stephanie looked at his still fully clothed body.

“C’mon Max, we don’t have that much time.”

The young boy reluctantly pulled down his pants and closed his eyes, hoping his dick would settle down and his aunt wouldn’t see him with a hard-on.

Stephanie stared wide-eyed as she looked at Max’s underwear. Not only was his dick hard, but it was also so big that it ran down his leg, almost half of his shaft peeking out from under his tight boxers. “Uh,” she cleared her throat.

Max slowly opened his eyes, looking at his partially exposed cock. He quickly tried to stuff it back into his boxer, but it was too big and hard. “I’m so sorry Aunt Steph, I’ve had trouble controlling it lately and you’re so beautiful.“

“It’s okay Max,” Stephanie put a hand onto the boy’s shoulder. “I understand, it’s perfectly normal for a boy your age to have this kind of reaction.”

Max smiled, his aunt’s words reassuring him.

“What isn’t normal,” she continued. “Is for it to be so big, let alone at your age.”

Max blushed and looked to the ground, tapping his feet together, “Yeah I know I’m above average.”

“Above average?!” Stephanie stammered. “Max you’re more than above average, that’s the biggest penis I’ve seen and you’re only what? Eleven?”

“Yeah,” Max giggled and smiled as he looked at his aunt’s face.

“And I’ve seen my fair share of dicks.”

Max’s grin was now ear to ear as Stephanie smiled back at him.

“Can I see the rest?”

Max nodded as he pulled his underwear down, his hard dick pointing at his aunt.

Stephanie got down on her knees, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she grabbed Max’s throbbing member. She looked him in the eye as she slowly stroked the base and flicked her tongue around the head.

“Oh fuck aunt Steph,” Max moaned.

Stephanie quickly covered her nephew’s mouth and put a finger to her lips, not wanting the whole store to hear them.

“Sorry,” he whispered as he watched his aunt run her tongue along his shaft. “I thought you said we’re in a rush.”

“I’ll be quick,” Stephanie engulfed the first couple of inches of her nephew’s cock, stroking the base as she spun her tongue around his thick shaft.

“Oh yes aunt Steph,” Max moaned quietly as he received his second blow job in as many days.

Stephanie worked more of Max’s dick inside her mouth, very eager to please her sister’s son and get all of his big cock down her throat.

Max fought to keep quiet as he covered his mouth with his hand as he looked down at his aunt bobbing her head on his shaft as she cupped his balls with her hands.

They were pressed for time and as much as Stephanie and Max were in enjoying themselves they both knew they didn’t have long. 

Going a little faster Stephanie pulled her face from Max’s cock and began hastily licking every inch of his shaft and sucking on his nice big balls.

The young boy held back his moans as he watched his hot aunt suck on his balls, one at a time at first before eventually plopping both of them passed her lips.

She continued to stroke his member, sucking on her sister’s son’s testicles a bit longer before resuming on his shaft. Stephanie grabbed Max’s ass with both of her hands as she took all of his eight-inch cock down her throat.

“Oh fuck,” Max couldn’t hold back his moans but they were quiet enough so no one in the store could hear them, except for Stephanie that is. He tried to hold out a little longer but it was no use, Max closed his eyes and grunted as he came into his aunt’s mouth.

Steph was able to swallow Max’s big load without trouble thanks to her past experience. She took out his somewhat deflated dick from her mouth. “How was that Max? Bet you didn’t think I’d be the first one to give you a blow job huh?” 

Max thought better than to tell his aunt Steph that just only yesterday his cock had been in his mom’s mouth as well as her pussy and just shook his head.  
“What’s taking so long?” DJ knocked rather aggressively on the changing room door. “We have to get going.”

Steph smiled and looked down at Max. “One-second DJ.” she started to put on her original shirt. “No time to change Max, just pull your pants up and we’ll tell your mom they fit.”

Max did as his aunt said and soon the two of them were walking side by side in the store as if nothing had happened. 

They meet DJ who was now waiting at the cashier giving her their clothes that they hadn’t tried on, watching her pay and handing Max the bag. The three of them walked out of the store together, with DJ up and head of Max and Stephanie.

“I trust I don’t have to tell you to not tell anyone about what happened in there, right?” Step whispered into Max’s ear.

“Of course Steph,” Max almost seemed offended that Stephanie had even reminded him as if was Jackson or someone. 

The met up with the rest of the group, got some ice cream and headed home.

By the time they arrived home, the sun was beginning to set in the sky. It had been a long day of shopping and Max was exhausted. After dropping the bag of Steph, DJ and his purchases in the kitchen, he went straight up to his room, not even taking off his socks as he collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep in under ten minutes.

As Max lay fully clothed and fast asleep in his bed, everyone else was downstairs getting ready for dinner.

“Hey, Jackson,” DJ said putting down the bowl of salad, “can you go get Max?”

Jackson tried to protest, but he knew it was an argument he wasn’t going to win and quickly gave up and triple stepped the stairs up to his and Max’s shared room. “Max! Dinner!” he said peeking his head inside, shocked to see his brother lying face down on his bed.

He just shrugged and turned back to go down to the table, his stomach growling. It was unlike Max to go to bed so early especially right before dinner but he wasn’t complaining. “More for me I guess.” he chuckled.

After dinner, everyone went their separate ways in the house and one by one they all joined Max, going to bed.

The house was dark and quiet when Max opened his eyes, his neck a little sore from how he had been sleeping on it. He sat up and looked over to Jackson’s bed. It was hard to see in the dark but he could make out a big lump in the blankets he knew to be his older brother.

It didn’t feel real like he wasn’t supposed to be here right now, but after a few seconds, it all started to come back. Max reached into his pant pocket and pulled out his phone, checking the time. It read 1:04. He had to double-check to make sure it was right, it didn’t seem possible that he could take a five-hour nap in the evening. Or was it six? He had a hard time recalling what time they got back.

Max just sat up in his bed for a while longer looking through stuff on his phone till his tummy grumbled. It made sense, he hadn’t anything proper to eat since a sandwich he got in while they were in the mall if you didn’t count ice cream as a proper, which he didn’t.

He slipped out of bed, his socks hitting the warm carpeted floor as he quietly left his sleeping brother and heading down to the kitchen for some much-needed food. He fumbled for the light switch once he was on the main floor and started scavenging the kitchen for food.

Perhaps he was being a bit too loud as he felt someone come into the kitchen behind him. He turned his head, one hand on the open fridge door handle as he looked at his aunt Stephanie.  
“What are you doing up Max?” she asked him with her arms crossed

Max shut the fridge turning to face her completely. “I slept through dinner, I’m just really hungry.”

“Sit down Max.” Stephanie pulled a stood out from under the counter. “I’ll fix you up a sandwich.”

Max had no reason to deny getting food made for him and he quickly walked around the counter, sitting down as he watched his aunt pull out some bread. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Steph and her undeniably sexy body. The way her ass move, when she had to search the fridge for something, made his penis harden a little.

She quickly slapped some stuff between two slices of bread, sliding a sandwich across the counter to her nephew. Max swiftly grabbed it with both of his hands and started munching it done like he was being timed or something.

“Woah, slow down Max,” Stephanie chuckled, her hands resting on the counter as watched Max eat.

Max slowed down, his eyes on his aunt. He could see that she wasn’t wearing a bra, her nipples visibly poking through her nightshirt. That was enough to make his dick become fully erect in his pants, straining his boxers. 

Steph smiled, clearly able to see where Max was looking as they both recalled what had happened in the store, both horny and wanting more. She knew it was wrong with Max being her sister’s son, but he was so adorable and with that cock of his she didn’t think any girl could resist it, including her older sister.

Max was having the same sorta dilemma as he had to place both of his hands flat on the cold counter to avoid unbuttoning his pants and jerking off in front of his aunt. He wanted to fuck her so bad like he had done to his mom but want sure Steph would want that. Maybe just was just okay with the one blow job and wanted to act as if it had never happened.

“You okay Max?” Stephanie laughed at the strain on his young face. She knew what the young boy wanted and she was prepared to give it to him, not caring if he was DJ’s son.

Max nodded, begging his erection to go down but gave up, as Stephanie unbuttoned her shirt and let Max see her tits for the first time. He couldn’t help but gawk, they weren’t his first pair of boobies, but as much as he loved his mom’s tits, Steph’s were undoubtedly better in his mind.

“Think we couldn’t continue from where we left off?” Stephanie pulled off her shirt completely and fondled her tits in her hands.

Max nodded excitedly as Steph walked over to him shaking her breasts. She didn’t even have to tell him as his dove his head sucking both of her tits as fast as he could.

“Oh yeah,” Steph grabbed the back of his head and forced him down on her breasts even more. “That’s it suck on my big tits like a good.” she was shocked how good Max was as he alternated breasts, squeezing the one he wasn’t sucking.

To Max, he was enjoying the taste of his aunt’s tit more than his mom’s as well and also felt he was doing even a better job his second time as he devoured her breasts.

Steph stopped him after a few more minutes, pulling down her PJ pants so she was completely naked and propped up her left leg on the counter, giving Max access to her wet pussy. Unlike his mother’s Steph’s was completely hairless. He got down on his knees so his face was right in her center as he stuck out his tongue and started to lap at her folds. 

Max went to her clit first running his tongue all over it before sending it inside her cunt. Steph had to bit her hand in order not to scream and wake everyone up. He fucked her pussy with his tongue sending as deep as it could go, licking every inch of her.

“Yes, Max.” Stephanie moaned into her hand, Max barely able to understand her, his face buried between her legs.

He slipped a finger in with his tongue, causing even more pleasure for his aunt as she played with her tits with her hand that wasn’t in her mouth.

“Fuck,” she squeezed her tits tight as Max added another finger, his nose rubbing against her clit. The boy was moving his head side to side now as well as up and down, Stephanie overcome with pleasure. “I’m gonna cum.” she moaned.

But Max couldn’t hear her through her and, to focus on eating out her aunt’s hot cunt. Yet he wasn’t overly surprised when Stephanie’s juices flooded out of her pussy, splashing all over his cute face.

“Wow,” was all Stephanie could say after she finished cumming. “That was incredible Max, especially for your first time.”

Max felt his face redden as he felt bad that Stephanie didn’t know the truth the this wasn’t actually his first time. “Actually this was my second time,” He looked down sheepishly at the floor and wondered what his aunt’s reaction would be.

There was a silence in the room for a second as Stephanie processed what Max had just told her. “You’ve done this before?” Stephanie finally asked, taking her leg back down to the ground. “With Rose?”

Max shook his head nervous to look her in the eye.

“Then who Max?”

The young boy took a deep breath. He had to tell her. Part of him wanted to, he hadn’t been forced to bring up the fact he’d eaten pussy before but had chosen to mention it. “Mom,” he said quietly.

“What?!” Stephanie was frozen, in total shock. “You licked your mom’s pussy? My sister? When?”

“Friday,” Max looked up, his face as red as a tomato. “We did more than just that though.”

“You had sex with her?” She was still surprised at what the boy had just said but was starting to believe him the more she thought about it.

Max nodded again 

“I guess she couldn’t resist your big cock,” Steph shook her head. “My sister was always a slut.”

“Seems to run in the family,” Max didn’t know hat made him say it, it was so unlike him, but he was slowly becoming almost a different person and implying to his aunt that she was a slut turned him on, his dick begging for some action.

Hearing that her sister had already fucked him made Steph what to have max’s big eight-inch cock inside her pussy even more. “Well then, how about we go down to my room and you can show me what you and your mom got up to?”

Max could hardly control his excitement as the two of them headed down the stairs to Steph’s room. She made him go first so he wouldn’t have an opportunity to try anything on her naked body. His young energetic body raced down the stairs she wasn’t even halfway, with her PJs in her arms when he’d reached the bottom.

When she made it down Max was already lying on her bed, buck naked and stroking his large penis.

“Somebody’s eager,” she laughed at her nephew as she joined him on the bed. “Ready to see how much better my pussy is than mom’s?”

“Yes!” he practically yelled, wanting to feel her pussy tighten around his cock. “Think you could suck me a bit first though,” he asked shyly.

“For sure Max,” Steph said as Max got onto his knees sticking his cock in her face. “Just a quicky okay? I need you inside me.” she didn’t wait and picked up right where she’d left off in the changing room, taking half of his length down her throat.

“Fuck yeah, aunt Steph.” He closed his eyes as she took the rest down her throat.

Steph worked quickly like she said she would, deepthroating him for a few seconds before licking his shaft and sucking on his balls. “You like that don’t you Max? You like getting your big cock sucked, especially by your auntie don’t you?”

“Uh-huh,” Max grunted. “You’re so much better at this than mom.”

“Oh I bet.” she stroked his cock, pulling his foreskin back and forth over the head of his hard penis. “Ready to fuck me now?”

“Fuck yes,” Max responded quicker than he had to anything before as he let Steph direct him off the bed as she lay so her legs were dangling over the edge and beckoned for him to come in between them.

“Fuck me, Mighty Max, I need that big cock inside me now!”

Max complied and pushed her legs open and slammed all of his length into her dripping cunt. He grabbed ahold of her big juicy tits, squeezing them tightly as he began to fuck his aunt.

“Oh Fuck,” Steph screamed as she seemed to forget it was the middle of the night. “Fuck me, Max! Fuck my pussy! Fuck you’re so good!”

Max fucked her harder as if he as possessed. She wasn’t as tight as his mom but he loved it just as much. He loved the feel of his balls full of his cum hitting her ass.

“Is this okay?” He asked somehow still a little nervous.

“God, are you fucking serious Max? This is fucking incredible! Fuck me harder with that big dick of yours.”

The harder and longer he fucked her the more she moaned the room was full of them. It wasn’t quite loud enough to wake anyone up, but if someone was up on the main floor there’s no my they couldn’t.

Steph reached down and rubbed her clit looking her young nephew’s face. “That’s it Max that’s it, I’m going to cum Max, I’m going to fucking CUUMMMM!” she grabbed a pillow and put it over her face to muffle her screams as she came for a second time.

Max felt her juices cover his cock as he continued to fuck her, he too, nearing his end. “I’m going to cum soon as well Steph,” Max warned not slowing down.

“Yeah I bet,” she grabbed his hands on her tits and forced him to rub them hard. “Cum for me Max, fill me up with your cum.”

He didn’t have a choice as Steph wrapped her legs around him, not about to let him go anywhere.

“Oh fuck,” He moaned as his dick erupted, his hot white jizz filling up his aunt’s cunt, before falling on top of her.

“Fuck that was awesome,” Max muttered before covering his mouth. “Sorry about my language aunt Steph.

“Don’t” worry Max I won’t tell your mom as long as you don’t tell her what happened between us. I know you’ve had sex with her but I’m not sure how’d she reacted if she knew you fucked me too ok?” Steph laughed.

Max nodded. “Think we could you know do this again?” He asked her.

“Maybe,” she winked before kissing him on his forehead as he closed his eyes and fell asleep in his aunt’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I would love to know what you thought.


	3. Stephanie's Confession

Max awoke Sunday morning to find himself lying in his own bed with his pajamas on. Stephanie must have carried him to his room and put him in his nightclothes, he thought as he sat up in bed. Jackson’s sheets were cast aside and the door was open a crack letting in light from the hallway.

From what he could hear the rest of the family was already up and downstairs. He checked the time to see that it was just past 9:30 am. He had a hard time believing he’s slept for so long, even with his nighttime snack. He got out of bed and went downstairs.

“Good morning sleepyhead!” DJ smiled as her second son entered the kitchen. She had seemingly ignored what had happened between them only two days earlier. “Want some breakfast?”

“Yes please,” Max nodded and sat down at the counter, in the same chair that he had sat in only hours earlier, just prior to his and aunt Stephanie’s fun. He didn’t like that his mom was treating him like she had before he had sex with her but understood why she was doing it. Kimmy was sitting on the table talking on the phone or something and people were constantly rushing in and out of the kitchen.

Max couldn’t help staring at his mother’s ass while he munched down his food. He was pretty sure that she caught him a couple of times but didn’t say a word.

The rest of the day was quite boring for the Fuller boy, he spent it mostly lying in his bed on his phone, looking at pictures of naked girls. His cock was hard in his pants but he couldn’t do anything about it with Jackson constantly running in and out of their room for some reason.

Eventually, he couldn’t take it any longer and got up and headed for the bathroom, locking the door behind himself before, stripping naked. He stroked his cock as he turned on the shower, the hot water running over his skin only turning him on even more.

Max thought of his Mom and Aunt’s naked bodies, imagining them sucking on his cock as he played with their tits. He squeezed his balls as his mind traveled to Rose, thinking of what she would look like naked and her small face, trying to take his large cock inside.

Closing his eyes, he rubbed faster, having to place freehand on the shower wall to keep his balance. He soon found that he was picturing Rose with a penis then realized that she had turned into his older brother now sucking his cock. As startled as he was he didn’t stop stroking himself, he had tried to push those thoughts away ever since he had caught Jackson masturbating a week ago, but he didn’t care anymore he was turned on by his brother and his smaller cock.

He thought back to Rose, picturing her on her knees before him, her face covered in his cum and then let out a gasp and fired his load into the shower drain. Max stroked his cock slowly a few more times before cleaning himself and then turned off the water.

School the next day was not a pleasant experience for Max. Like the week before he couldn’t sit still and hadn’t been in class for even an hour when he felt his penis start to stiffen in his pants. After struggling for ten more minutes he finally gave in and asked to go to the bathroom.

Max raced to the stalls, barely locking the door behind him before pulling his pants down and stroking her hard member. He hadn’t been long till he heard the bathroom door open and footsteps entering. He groaned as he tried to shake the thought of his mom sucking his cock but he had been too loud.

“Are you ok Max?” he heard Taylor’s voice outside.

“Uh, yeah,” Max didn’t stop stroking his dick, slowing so his hand was hardly moving. “I’m just not feeling great.”

“Oh okay, I’ll go tell somebody.” Max heard Taylor leave the bathroom as the door opened as closed and his footsteps faded.

He knew Taylor was trying to be helpful but he didn't really want to go home because everyone thought he was sick or something, but it would be easier to relieve his problem in his own room. Max's thoughts quickly turned back to his cock and was now picturing Rose and Taylor both naked and sucking on his dick till he came all over their faces.

When he returned to class his teacher confronted him about Taylor telling her that he was feeling sick and told him it was best that he went home and that she would email him the work he’d miss.

Max left the school, his cock already rehardening as he walked along the street, thinking of getting another day school when people thought he was sick and just lying in bed jacking off instead. 

Meanwhile, at the house, DJ and Steph were the only two people at home. DJ wasn’t working today and was helping around the house with her younger sister.

“Hey DJ?” Steph looked slightly worried at her as they both entered the living room. “I need to tell you something.”

“Ok, what is it?” DJ sat down on the couch as Steph sat next to her.

Stephanie took a deep breath, she didn’t know how to tell her sister that she had sex with her son, even if Max said he had done it with her as well. “Max and I had sex,” She blurted out, crossing her fingers and praying her older sister wouldn’t kill her.

“You WHAT?!” DJ pretended to be mad at her sister. The truth wasn’t really surprised at the news but didn’t want Steph to know that she’d had sex with Max as well. “When?!”

“Well, it started when we were all out shopping on Saturday,” Steph blushed and started to play with her hands. “When Max and I were forced to change in the same room and I ended up seeing his hard penis.”

“So you gave him, my son a blow job?” DJ asked with a straight face almost as if she was trying to hold back a smile.

“Uh, Yeah,” Steph looked surprisingly at her older sister. “Wait how did you know that?”

It was DJ’s turn to blush. “I may have heard you two.”

“I see,” Steph felt her breathing return slightly to normal at DJ confession that she listened to her suck on her son’s cock. “Well, then I guess you should know,” She moved her face so her lips were inches from DJ’s ear. “I know you fucked him as well.”

DJ heart almost skipped a beat as she turned to look back at Steph, “Max told me after he ate me out in the kitchen later that night.” Stephanie smiled devilishly at her older sister.”

DJ didn’t feel mad but rather turned on as she leaned in and embraced her sister in a kiss. Stephanie kissed her back, their tongues interlocking between their lips.

After a bit DJ broke the kiss with her sister, smiling, “it has been way too long since we’d last done that.”

“I agree,” Stephanie smiled as well. “I miss all the fun we used to have together.”

DJ scooted even closed to Steph, her hand rubbing her thigh. “Me too.” She had hardly finished speaking when Stephanie pulled her in for another kiss, both of them pulling off their shirts as they made out.

Once the two of them had their shirts off, they reached for the other’s bra, taking it off and ogling at their sister’s rack.

“Wow,” DJ breathed. “I forgot how much I love your tits.”

“Haha, thanks,” Steph laughed. “Same to you.”

The two sisters seemed to both agree on what to do next as DJ started to suck on her younger sister’s breasts.

“Oh yes DJ,” Steph moaned, pressing her tits together for DJ as she flicked her tongue on her nipples. 

DJ continued to suck on her sister’s for a little bit more before demanding her own breasts to be sucked. Stephanie had no reason not to comply with her older sister's wishes as she began licking at her perky tits.

“Yeah, you like this don’t you?” Steph asked between sucks. “You like your little sister sucking on your tits.

DJ nodded and pushed Steph’s head down, forcing her to suck harder on her nipples. Steph worked on her tits, alternating which nipple she was sucking on, running her tongue along her breasts as she switched.

“I want you to lick my pussy,” DJ panted after Steph had started to twist her nipples as well.

“As you wish,” Steph stopped her tongue and sank to the floor, sitting on her knees, grabbing the waist of DJ’s pants off as they joined the rest of their clothes. She had to squeeze her tits to stop herself from touching her own pussy as her sister’s wet panties became visible.

DJ didn’t wait for Steph’s help and quickly took them off herself, lying back on the couch with her legs spread wide as she ran her finger along her clit. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

And Steph didn’t, she hopped back onto the couch and sank her face into DJ’s cunt. She felt her older sister wrapped her legs around her so she wouldn’t be able to stop even if she wanted to and that’s just how she liked it.

DJ was fondling her breasts and biting her lips in an attempt not to moan, a force of habit with the house normally full of people. She looked down at her sister’s blonde hair as she felt her tongue slide into her. It had been too long since she had last felt Steph’s talented tongue in her pussy.

The other woman was thinking the same thing. It had been ages since the fun they used to have almost on a nightly basis. They would just have to make up for lost time. Steph pushed her tongue deeper into her sister’s cunt, till it felt like her whole face was going to go with it and began licking furiously around inside her forcing her sister to scream with pleasure, filling the whole house with her moans.

“YEAH, THAT’S IT STEPH! LICK ME! JUST LIKE THAT! OH FUCK!”

Stephanie didn’t stop as she felt DJ’s juices all over her face, it was only when the older girl released her legs that she knew that her sister might need a breather.

“What are you doing?” DJ asked once Steph was sitting upright beside her.

“I thought you might need a break after that,” Stephanie admitted.

“Well now that you mention it I think I will take a bit of a break,” DJ smiled. “Take your pants off.”

Steph hastily pulled down her pants as well as her panties, joining her sister, butt naked. 

“Here sit on my face,” DJ had laid down on the couch, her body inviting her younger sister, who didn’t wait long to straddle her face. “Yeah, that’s it,” DJ words were somewhat muffled by Stephanie’s pussy rubbing against her mouth as She grinded on her face.

“Oh fuck,” Steph moaned as she could feel DJ start to work her tongue on her cunt. “God I forgot how much I loved your tongue.

DJ began working even faster on her sister’s snatch as Steph’s words turned her on.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, DJ,” Steph continued moaning. “You’re so fucking good, the best maybe I have had, besides your son of course.”

The bottom girl slapped her younger sister’s ass cheeks with both of her hands at the mention of her son. “Oh yes,” Steph was laughing as the force of DJ’s slaps sent her falling forward onto her sister’s body. “Yeah Max was otherworldly when it came to pleasing a woman, very surprising for a boy his age but I guess you must have taught him, well sis.”

At this, DJ slapped Steph’s butt even harder, repeating her slaps and sending her tongue as deep as it could go into her pussy. She was trying to act like Steph’s words were bugging her but she knew that they both knew it was making her even wetter.

Steph pressed her lips to DJ’s pussy, just brushing against her folds as she continued to get spanked. She spread her sister’s dripping open with her fingers and pushed her tongue back inside.

“FUCK!” Steph heard her sister scream despite her face still buried in her pussy. She started to fuck her pussy with her tongue as if it was a small dick while DJ moaned constantly in her own cunt.

The two naked sisters stayed sixty-nineing, with Steph eventually replacing her tongue with her fingers, fucking her sister’s pussy with three of her digits. She soon felt her orgasm approaching and covered her sister’s face with her juices.

“Fuck DJ,” Stephanie moaned. She had stopped fingering DJ’s pussy as she orgasmed. 

“Get up sis,” DJ ordered and Steph quickly did as her older sister had commanded, standing up (her legs a little wobbly) beside the couch. “I got something more I want to do with you if you’re up for it.

Stephanie nodded as DJ stood up as well.

“Ok, Sit back down, facing me and spread your legs.”

Stephanie did as she was told, sitting back down on the couch and grabbing her ankles to give DJ a good look at her cunt. 

“Good, now close your eyes,” DJ commanded and once again Stephanie obeyed and shut her eyes. She could hear her sister grab something but was unable to determine what it was without looking. She knew that she’d like whatever DJ was doing and didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

It was only a few more seconds till DJ’s voice told her to open her eyes and she felt something cold that most definitely wasn't her fingers in her pussy. She opened her eyes to see DJ on her knees between her legs, sliding the tv remote in and out of her pussy.

“Fuck!” Stephanie yelled as DJ rammed the whole length of the tv remote inside her wet cunt.  
“Fuck yes DJ!” She was gripping her tits tightly and biting her lower lip.

DJ fucked her younger sister’s cunt as she fingered her own pussy. “Yeah, you like that don’t you?”

Steph nodded and reached down to play with her clit. “Uh-huh.”

It was only a couple more minutes till Stephanie came again, coating the remote and her sister’s hand with her juices.

“Good girl,” DJ purred. “Now I got one last thing I want to do ok?”

Stephanie nodded again as DJ pulled the remote out from her soaking cunt and climbed onto the couch. She pressed her body against Stephanie’s, their pussies grinding together.

“Oh fuck,” Steph moaned before DJ kissed her, the two sister’s scissoring on the couch in the living room in the middle of the day.

And that’s exactly what Max saw when he opened the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to know what you thought. Also, feel free to leave suggestions for girls for Max to get with.


	4. Master Max

Max stood completely frozen as he saw his naked mom and aunt pressed together on the couch. He wasn’t sure what they were doing exactly, he knew they were having sex of some sort but the position was entirely new to him.

DJ and Stephanie turned their heads to see Max standing a few feet inside the door still open behind him. If not for the previous weekend DJ’s first instinct would be to question her second child on why he was home during the middle of a school day. But with what had transpired over the last few days and the situation she was currently in with her own sister all she could manage to say was, “Hi honey.”

Max couldn't find words as the two women he’d had sex with continued to grind their cunts together.

“Want to join?” Stephanie asked sexily amongst her moans.

The boy practically ran over to the couch as his mom and aunt separated, both of them eager for the young boy’s cock. Max pulled off his pants, his hard penis pointing right at his mom and aunt.

Steph and DJ licked their lips excitedly, both of them wanting a taste of his nice cock. Max stroked himself a couple of times before his mom’s hand pulled his hand away and began licking along his shaft, while Stephanie went after his balls, taking his whole sack in her mouth.

“Fuck,” Max moaned as the two naked woman sucked and licked his balls and dick. 

DJ didn’t want to delay any longer and inserted the tip of Max’s cock into her mouth. While down below as well as sucking on her nephew’s ball sack, Stephanie was also fucking her pussy with three of her fingers.

“Yeah, you like mommy sucking your cock don’t you?” DJ took her mouth off to stroked her son’s member. 

“Fuck yes,” Max replied looking down as his mom, who had resumed sucking and now was able to accommodate over half over his length 

Ever since their first time. DJ had been craving her son’s dick but knowing it was wrong had tried to push those feelings away. That all changed once she found out what her sister had gotten up to with her second son. 

DJ pressed forward and deepthroated her son, taking all of his cock inside her mouth as she felt it move down into her throat.

Stephanie loved the sounds of her older sister giving Max a blow job. Unfortunately, when DJ took Max all the way inside her mouth, she pushed Steph away forcing her to just be a spectator, fingering herself. She watched as DJ masterfully inhaled Max’s boyhood, all eight inches of him going in and out of her mouth.

“Oh, Fuck Mom” Max moaned and grabbed the back of DJ’s head, and helped her on his cock more forcefully. He was totally caught up in the moment, practically becoming a different person, he looked down and saw his mother’s face redden. The Max of a week ago would’ve been concerned, but this Max knew that she was enjoying this and so was he. He continued to force is mom hard on his member till he came, his seed shooting straight down her throat.

“Fuck that was hot,” said a watching Stephanie, once Max had fired his last rope of cum and DJ came off his slightly deflated cock.

“Want to lick mommy’s pussy?” DJ asked Max as she rested her back on the couch and spread her legs. She knew Max would love to lick his mom’s cunt. Proving her right, Max didn’t even say anything in response, just burying his face in her wet folds.

Stephanie was disappointed to see her older sister getting all of the attention but understood that being Max’s mother she probably was his preference, that being said she was done being a spectator. 

“Fuck yes Max,” DJ gently placed her hand on the back of her son’s hand, to stabilize herself more than anything. His lack of experience wasn’t showing at all as he ate out her pussy like he had been doing it all his life. She watched her younger sister remove her fingers from her cunt, DJ figured that she was about to get another taste of Steph’s sweet pussy but was shocked to see her not climb on top of her but rather get behind Max.

The young boy wasn’t paying any attention to his aunt and didn’t even notice her kneel behind him as he was too focused on his current task. It was only when he felt something wet brush against his asshole that he remembered that he and his mom weren’t enjoying this moment alone.

Ever since she was a teenager Stephanie had always loved asslicking. Whether it be her getting her ass licked or dishing it out she was obsessed with it either way. So when Max got between DJ’s legs, it gave her a perfect view of her young nephew’s butt. Steph quickly got up and nestled behind Max and gave his crack a lick.

The intrusion of his ass was a surprise to Max but a welcome one as he immediately loved the feeling of his aunt Stephanie licking his hole. Inspired by her, Max wondered what an ass would taste like. He stopped licking his mom’s pussy and turned his attention to the hole under it.

As Stephanie continued to push her tongue inside his butt, Max did the same to DJ, taking a second to a feel for the taste of his momma’s ass. He liked it and pushed more of his tongue inside it, spreading her buttcheeks with his hands to allow himself to go deeper.

“Fuck yes Max!” DJ pushed Max’s head harder into her, loving her son licking her ass. It had been too long since she had anyone do it and the feeling was unmatched, well almost.

Max licked his mom’s ass, Stephaine still doing the same to him, both of their cheeks, spread wide to allow maxim access. While Steph pressed deeper into his butt, Max felt his cock harden up again and he had the desire to move on from using his tongue 

“Can I fuck you now mom?” Max looked up at his mother. 

“Of course sweetie,” DJ laughed and Max removed his tongue from her butt as Steph, hearing the new plan did the same.

The young boy stood up and positioned his cock on the edges of her pussy. He considered putting it in her ass but wanted to save that for later. Without any more delay, Max pushed half of his length inside DJ, entering his mom’s cunt for the second time.

“Yes, Max! Fuck! That’s a good boy, fuck her mommy’s wet pussy!” DJ moaned as she watched her younger sister get up from behind her son and climb onto the couch.

“DJ,” Stephanie giggled, “such a potty mouth, I think I should quiet you up.” She moved on top of her sister, sticking her wet pussy in DJ’s face, waiting a few seconds before smearing her face wither her cunt. “Yeah, that’s better,” Stephanie began to grind on her younger sibling. “You don’t want Max to hear those kinds of words.”

Max had trouble holding back laughter as he rammed inside his mom, now able to fit three-quarters of his boyhood inside. “Yeah mom, you don’t want your precious little son to hear all those bad words do you?” The excitement of teasing his mother made Max’s already hard dick grow even harder.

Stephanie turned herself around so she could see her nephew fucking his mom, who was moaning furiously beneath her.

“Fuck mom your pussy is so fucking tight,” Max moaned, fucking her snatch ever harder. “You love this, don’t you? You love your son fucking you while Aunt Steph sits on your face. You love my big cock inside you wet cunt, you wish it could always be inside you, filling you up, isn’t that right?”

All DJ could manager was a little nod and what sounded like an “un-huh,” but it was difficult to hear from under her sister.  
Stephaine was shocked as was DJ to see this new Max take control, dominating his mom, he wasn’t the same boy, who they both fucked a couple of days prior. But boy did it turn them both on, the two women’s pussies were practically gushing.

“See DJ? Stephaine said, going along with Max, “listen to him, look at the son you raised.” She smiled at Max and he returned one.

“She loves it though,” Max leaned forward and rested both his hands on his mom’s tits, getting a good feel of her firm breasts, giving both a squeeze.

Watching him, fondle DJ’s tits, Stephanie leaned down as well, so her face was right in front of his. Max pressed his lips to his aunt, the two engaging in a kiss, Max still playing with his mommy’s tits.

The sound of her son and sister making out above her while Max still fucked her and Steph pushed harder down on her face. It was too much and let out a scream that most certainly would have been able to be heard by anyone who was passing by the house, but was silenced by Stephs cunt.

Max felt DJ’s pussy tighten wrong his cock and then not much later her cum against his shaft. “I think mommy came,” he giggled and pulled out of his mom, his dick glistening with her juices. 

“Ooo that looks tasty,” Steph got off her sister, eyeing Max’s cock. She eased him down so he was now sitting back on the couch beside her mom who was still recovering from her orgasm. 

After giving his length a couple of strokes, Steph started to lick, enjoying the taste of her sister on his cock. DJ had kind of hogged his dick the first time so she was eager to get a chance to have him all to herself.

Steph didn’t take long to grow accustomed to his larger cock, and was quickly deepthroating all of his eight inches.

“That’s a good girl,” Max ran his hand through his aunt's hair. “Suck my cock good.”

Stephanie stayed down on his member for as long as she could before her face turned red and she needed to breathe. She let out a gasp as she pulled off, a trail of spit connecting her lips to his hard penis.

Finally after watching Max and Stephanie’s solo fun for a bit DJ felt ready to join back in. Sliding off the couch, she got behind her sister, staring at her big ass as she sucked her son’s cock.

DJ waited till Steph had taken Max all the way down her throat again before giving her ass crack a lick. She could hear her moan on Max’s dick, unable to come up, thanks to his hands holding her in place.

“Yeah lick her ass mommy,” Max encouraged and began to fuck Steph’s mouth while she got her ass eaten. “Fuck your mouth feels so fucking good Stephanie,” He facefucked her even harder, making his aunt’s eyes water a little.

Listening to her son, DJ shoved her face even farther between Steph’s big ass cheeks, her tongue stretching her hole. It had been way too long since she last got a taste of her sister’s backdoor and was making the most of this rare opportunity. While she licked DJ, reached back behind herself, and slowly started to finger her own butthole, it was still slick from Max’s tongue earlier.

Max soon felt that Steph wouldn’t be able to stay down on his cock much longer and released her, allowing his aunt to breathe once more as she exchanged her mouth with her hand and began stroking her nephew’s cock, which was coated with her saliva.

“Fuck DJ!” she looked back at her older sister. “Lick my ass, lick you used to, Oh fuck!!!” The experience of having a tongue up her butt was so fucking good and she couldn’t believe she had allowed it to be so long in between.

She didn’t leave Max’s dick exposed for much longer though as she licked his balls a few times before swallowing his dick again. “That’s a good girl,” Max moaned and started to fuck her face once more. He wasn’t thrusting long, as after only a minute more, Max felt his balls tingle and his shaft harden. Hardly letting out a moan, with his cock, lodged deep in his aunt's throat Max, fired he semen into Steph’s stomach, not even letting her get a taste of his young boy cum.

As Max orgasmed, DJ went even harder herself, prying her younger sister’s butt open wide with both her hands, allowing her easy access to her hole. 

Stephaine had trouble recalling a time where she had felt so much pleasure, the feeling of a hard cock spasming in her mouth while her sister, destroyed her ass, fucking it with her tongue. She didn’t even need anyone to touch her and she came like she had never before, her juices flying all over the couch.

“Uncle Danny’s not going to like that very much,” Max joked, stroking her smooth hair as she let her come off his now semi-hard member.”

“Very funny,” Steph moaned, DJ giving her backdoor one last fuck with her skilled tongue. “Think you could fuck me in the ass now that your mother has got me all prepped up?”

The eleven-year-old boy’s cock instantly stiffened back to full potential at the mention of getting to fuck a girl’s butt for the first time. “Of course aunt Steph,” Max stroked his hard penis, watching her stand up, giving him a view of his mother kneeling behind her.

Stephanie sat on top of Max with her back to him and gave DJ a wink as she helped place his cock at her ass. Being quite bigger than her young nephew it was a little uncomfortable at first, but the two of them soon found a situation that worked.

Max felt the tip of his dick engulfed by Stephanie’s ass. Despite the work DJ had put in, it was still very tight, which wasn't too much of a surprise as it had been a while since Steph had had a cock inside and Max’s was the biggest she’d seen by far.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” she screamed as the first three inches of Max’s cock entered her ass. “Yeah that’s it, Max, that’s a good boy” the two of them quickly found a good rhythm, with Max bucking his hips up into Steph’s while she rode his massive penis with her ass.

DJ watched as her son fucked her sister’s big ass, slowly easing more of his length inside. Like Stephaine earlier, DJ wasn't enjoying being left out and got beside her sister and kissed her while also fondling her bouncy tits. 

Soon Max had worked all of his dick inside Steph’s butt, burying himself deep within her anal walls. “You love my cock don’t you aunt Steph?”

“Oh Fuck yes,” Stephanie moaned in response, DJ stopped kissing her and got up for a moment before quickly returning, the tv remote in hand. She began sucking on Steph’s big breasts while reaching down and pushing the remote inside her older sister’s cunt. 

“Fuck Deej!” Stephanie was literally screaming now, certain that the whole bay area could hear her as she was pleasured by Max and DJ.

From below her Max had a hard time seeing much but was able to watch as his mom moved the remote in and out of Steph’s pussy, every time any part of it was exposed he could see it covered in her juices. “Fuck her pussy good mom,” he urged his mom and tried to fuck his aunt’s ass even harder. “Send the tv remote deep in her wet cunt, make her cum all over it.”

DJ loved this new version of her son and did as he wished, fisting the remote, sending it as hard as she physically could.

“Oh fuck DJ, Fuck fuck fuck, fuck Max!!!!” Stephanie yelled, both her holes completely stuffed as her pussy tightened on the remote, cumming all over it as well as her sister's hand.

“That’s a good girl,” Max said once her orgasm had subsided. “You love being my slut, don’t you? Well, I’m going to cum too, I'm going to fill your ass up with my boy cum.” She didn't say anything other than her usual moaning and if she nodded Max couldn't see from where she was.

For the second time, Max felt his balls build-up, shortly followed by his cock erupting and his semen shooting deep into his auntie’s butt. “Yeah, taking my cum.” Max waited until he was done before sliding his dick out of her ass, a small river of his cum oozing out of her hole.

“Clean her up,” Max commanded his mom as he pushed Stephine off of him so she was lying on her chest on the couch. DJ nodded as she helped her sister get onto all fours and began to lick her child’s cum from her butt.

Max watched slowly stroking his dick, trying to get back fully hard so he could have another go. He knew he had one left in his young body. Admiring his mother licking his cum from aunt Steph’s ass, it wasn't long before his member was fully hard in his hand. Sliding off of the couch and onto the floor, Max made eye contact with Steph, who was looking over her shoulder and gave her a wink.

Despite her moans she saw Max and smiled at him, expecting what he had planned next. DJ had no clue as her son positioned himself behind her and slammed his cock into her ass. She had to momentarily stop on Steph’s hole, to grow accustomed to her son’s huge length in her own ass. It was somewhat lubed up from Max licking it earlier as well as her own fingering but it still took a fair bit of time till Max was able to start fucking his mother’s butt.

Stephanie cursed herself for being potioned this way, struggling to look over her shoulder to see her nephew fuck his mom’s brains out. DJ resumed slurping the cum out of her ass while Max placed his hands on her butt and gave them some nice slaps as he sent his member in and out of her hole.

“That’s it, mommy, lick my cum out of auntie Steph’s asshole while I fuck your butt with my cock.”

DJ tried to look back at her son but when she turned her head, he slammed his entire shaft inside her anus and smacked her ass cheeks with both his palms. “Did I say to stop licking Steph's ass?”

“No you didn’t,” was a little confused.

“That’s right now get back to it.”

“Ok, Max.”

“Call me Master,” Max smiled at the look on her face.

“Yes Master,” DJ turned and resumed on her sister's butthole.

“Now that’s better mommy,” Max chuckled, his balls slapping hard against his mom’s pussy.

DJ couldn’t focus on licking anymore and just kept her face buried between Steph’s cheeks, while she got her ass destroyed by her son. Steph didn’t care though and resorted to fingering her cunt. She thought about repositioning but didn’t know what Max’s reaction to that would be.

Max was only able to fuck DJ tight ass for a few more minutes before his dick hardened and he knew he wouldn’t be able to continue after another orgasm. “Get up you too,” He commanded.

Both Stephanie and DJ didn’t even think twice as the stood up and awaited orders form their new master. “On your knees,” he said, standing up on the couch looking over them. The women kneeled in front of the boy almost instantly.

“Good job,” Max stroked his long hard cock. “Now open your mouths for your reward.”

DJ and Steph opened their mouths and stuck out their tongues just as the first few strands of Max’s cum fired out of his penis.

“Oh FUCCKK,” Max closed his eyes and moaned as he covered the two girls with his hot seed. When he opened them he saw his mom and aunt’s face coated in his cum with a blob on Steph's tits as well.

“Good girls,” Max smiled at the two older women. “Now go clean yourselves up.”

“Yes Master,” Steph and DJ left the living room to go wash up, both surprised but happy of this new part of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and would love to know what you thought!


End file.
